Mavis's School for Exceptional Youth
by FairyTaleFan5023
Summary: Natsu is starting in a new school, Mavis's School for Exceptional Youth. The fanciest school around. Will he make the cut or will the most popular girl at school leave home in the dust (Nalu with some other pairings)
1. Incounters

**A/N: this is only my second story so I would love it if you guys reviewed it! Please let me know if you think I should leave it as is or if I should make it a multi-chapt. It is also my first AU real world style story. That me know what you think!**

* * *

Natsu streched as he sat up in bed, only to fall right back down again when he realized that it was today. His first day at a new school. He groaned, he did not want to go. At all. His dad Igneel, had finally scraped together enough money to send him to a high end school. Mavis's school for exceptional youth. Or M.S.E.Y for short. Both he and his little sister Wendy were going but, Wendy would be two grades lower than he was. Maybe Igneel would forget that it was today! Natsu thought excitedly. He snuggled back down into the sheets a small smile on his face. It only took a shout up the stairs to shatter the hope of getting out of a first day. "NATSU! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND UP THIS MINUTE IM GOING TO CANCEL YOU NETFLIX!" Natsu groaned at the bad threat that his oh so loving father had come up with. _Seriously Dad_? He thought in disgust _that was the best you could come up with_? He hauled himself out of his nice warm bed, shouting back downstairs, "I'M UP DAD!"

* * *

Lucy smoothed her navy blue pleated skirt and straightened her white blouse before heading down stairs to go eat breakfast. The staff was already bustling around, preparing for the annual Heartfillia back to school party. Lucy smiled at the thought of getting to see all of her friends again. It was Friday, Mavis's School for Exceptional Youth started at 9:00 am sharp. They started on Friday to ease the students back into their school schedules, find any new classes, and catch up with friends. Lucy had used this day to hand out party invitations for as long as she could remember. Everyone came in their fanciest clothes, and brought their best meal to share. Lucy grabbed her chic black messenger bag, filled with enough invites for everyone at school, and got in the limousine that waited for her out front.

* * *

Natsu walked up to M.S.E.Y. warily. It was big enough to pass as a castle in his opinion. He pulled on his blue striped tie and unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt. "Natsu stop doing that!" Wendy sighed in exasperation. Natsu huffed and looked over at his little sister in her navy blue pleated skirt and white blouse. "Come here I'll fix it for you" she said. Natsu huffed again but complied. With his tie now fixed to her liking Wendy skipped ahead. "Can you believe it Natsu? We really get to to to Mavis's School for Exceptional Youth! I can't wait!" Wendy bounced in excitement. "Yeah" Natsu said drily " I can wait either " He already knew today was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Lucy, Yukino, Kagura, Lyon, Merdey, Loke, and a handful of others stood in the schools courtyard talking and handing out invitations to Lucy's party. "Oh look Lucy!" Merdey squealed "New kids!" Lucy smiled at the younger girls enthusiasm. "How strange" Yukino mused Lucy looked up and blinked a few times. A young man and what Lucy assumed to be his little sister were walking towards her group. But what was strange was that the boy had pink hair. Pink hair! Lucy was surprised sure she had seen pinkettes before, Merdey was one, but she had never seen a boy with that shade of hair! It was odd to say the least. "Let's not be rude now. They may be very pleasant company. You never know." Lucy cheerfully chirped "Yes I agree with Lucy" Loke said smoothly. The others all nodded respectively. No one in their right mind would disagree with the second most influential man in town.

* * *

Wendy took in the courtyard with a look of awe on her face. Natsu trailed behind her a little ways,scowling suspiciously at everything. He was so engrossed in this activity that he didn't notice the fact that Wendy had stopped and nearly ran in her over. " What the hell Wendy?! Why did you stop? Wendy huffed in annoyance and said, " Two things one you need to watch you language or I'm going to tell Da and two your classes are over there!" Wendy pointed off to her right where a small group of kids his age were talking. "Yeah so? I'm just making sure that you get to yours safely." Natsu retorted. It was a lie and they both knew it, the only reason that Natsu was following Wendy around was so he didn't have to socialize with the other students. Wendy's face softened and she looked over his shoulder at the obviously tight knit group that was watching them. Catching the blonde ones gaze Wendy discreetly motioned her over. "Look Natsu here comes somebody! Go say hi!" Wendy shoved Natsu in the blondes general direction and took off running.

* * *

Lucy didn't know why she was walking towards the new kid. The little girl had waved her over just as the others had started to talk about politics a topic she really didn't care for. So when the girls waved to her she politely excused herself and headed over. What Lucy was not expecting was for the same girl that waved her over to shove her brother towards Lucy and take off running for the 7th year hall. The boy had stumbled, swore at the back of the retreating girls and turned to scowl at her. "Hello there!" Lucy said cheerfully sticking out her hand. Natsu looked at it then shook it quickly. His hands were hard and calloused in places but his grasp was firm and polite. " I'm Lucy!" She said a big smile on her face. "Natsu" was the gruff response. Lucy blinked a little then shook herself, she wasn't going to let this boys bad manners put her in a foul mood. Lucy plucked a cream envelope out of her bad and handed it to Natsu "Here" she said. Natsu took it, but before he could say anything the first bell rang.

* * *

 **let me know what you think will happen or what you want to see happen! I'm going to have this be a multi-chapt, but it may be a while till I can update, cause I suck at coming up with this kind of this. I'm open to suggestions if you have any!**


	2. Invited

**A/N Hey everybody! New chapter! I'm going to try to update every week, but school and crap likw that might get in the way. So no promises. Thanks to all that reviewed! On with the story!**

* * *

Wendy shyly sat down in the back of her new home room class. As much as she picked on Natsu for not being social the truth was she wasn't much better. As some of the other students stared to trickle in Wendy noticed that almost everyone had a little cream colored envelope and we're whispering excitedly to one another pointing at the card stock inside. Wendy slumped a little lower in hee seat, class hadn't even started as she was already feeling left out. "Hello! You must be Wendy Marvel!" A cheerful voice called out. Wendy jumped and looked around two girls were standing in front of her desk. The one that had spoken was a cheerful pinkette who was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Next to her stood a quiet girls with hair that was not quite blond but not quite brown either. "Hi" Wendy said in a small voice. "I'm Shelia! And this is Michelle!" The pinkette gestured to herself and then the girls next to her. "Nice to meet you." Wendy said a smile growing on her face.

* * *

Natsu slid into his homeroom class just as the tardy bell went off. He still had that stupid envelope in his hand. He glanced around the room, groaning internally, the only empty desk was right in front of the teachers desk. Natsu trudged over and sat down with a huff. He glared at Lucy who despite walking slower then he had, had somehow managed to beat him into class. He slumped down in his seat, praying that the teacher wouldn't call him out. "We don't teach posture in this school but we do expect you to have a spine! Mr Dragneel!" A sharp voice cut through the air. _Shit!_ Natsu thought as he sat up straighter. "Good morning Madam Porlyusica!" The class chorused in practiced unison. A older woman,with white hair pulled up into a harsh bun, stalked into the room. She nodded a greeting to the class and said in her head voice "As most of you have noticed we have a new student joining us. Meet Mr. Natsu Dragneel" Porlyusica gestured to Natsu. Natsu waited for the cliché line of 'tell us a little bit about yourself' but to his relief and surprise it never came. Madam Porlyusica just called for the class to get out their history textbooks and begin reading chapter 27. Natsu smiled a little he decide he liked this lady. She knew when to discipline and when to lay off. Maybe this school would be so bad after all. If only he could convince her to pick a more interesting topic!

* * *

"How are we all doing this fine day!?" A deep voice bellowed as a tall,and in Wendy's opinion rather scary looking, man strode into the room. A chorus "Very well Master Gildarts!" Rippled through the room. Michelle and Sheila sat in the two empty desks on either side of Wendy. All Wendy could do was ogle at who she assumed was her new homeroom teacher. He had a shock of orangish brown hair, and he was wearing and overcoat! In the middle of summer! Wendy wasn't given much time before the man moved on and out of her direct line of sight. "Good, good." Master Gildarts laughed. Wendy felt herself relaxing slightly. Maybe he wouldn't notice that she was here! As Master Gildarts called role, Wendy sunk a little lower in her seat. "Oh this one I am pretty sure is new. Do we have a Wendy Marvel in here?" Wendy squeaked and timidly raised her hand. "Present!" Glidarts scaned the room "Do we have a mouse? Speak up child!" Wendy winced and stood up, "I'm Wendy Marvel, sir!" After an awkward pause Gildarts nodded and continued on with role. Feeling silly Wendy sat back down, head down. Shelia leaned over and whispered, "Wow! I've never seen somebody stand up in Master Gildarts class before! Your really brave!" Wendy blushed and smiled at Shelia "Really? Nobody has?" Shelia just shook her head eyes wide as saucers. Wendy smiled and tried to squash the feeling of triumph and focus on her math. A note slid onto her desk, Wendy frowned a read it. "What's your cell number? Tell Michelle too! -Shelia" Wendy shot a sly smile at her new friends mas she scribbled her name and number down before passing the note back to Shelia and the to Michelle. Her phone pinged softly as the group texted back and forth. Maybe this school year would be a good one.

* * *

Natsu checked his phone. The last bell had rang 10 minutes ago and Wendy still wasn't out here. Natsu huffed and leaned against the gate waiting. He had promised Igneel that he would walk home with Wendy,but at this rate he'd be an old man before she got here! As bored as he was Natsu decide to people watch. He saw several athletic looking boys who were being trailed by she seemed like a river of girls. A group of geeky looking kids were all sitting in front of the library. He caught sight of the blond girl (what did she say her name was? Luigi?) that had given him that stupid envelope and her friends. He dubbed them the 'popular kids' and scaned the courtyard for Wendy's familiar blue head. There she was! Finally! She was flanked by two other girls and when she caught sight of him? She waved excitedly and began talking adamantly to her new friends before, running over to him. "NATSU! GUESS WHAT!?" She said, practically vibrating with excitement. Natsu opened his mouth to ask what had her in such a good mood but she cut him off. "WE ARE INVITED TO A PARTY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? A PARTY! AND IT IS ONLY THE FIRST DAY! I CAN'T WAIT!" Wendy waved a familiar looking envelope around as she skipped circles around Nastu. She went on in a similar manner telling him all about her day, but Natsu tuned her out. He pulled out his own envelope and proceeded to read it. " You have been invited to the Annual Heartfillia Back to School Party! Please dress in your sharpest back to school outfit and bring a dish to share! Location: Heartfillia Manor

Time: 8:00pm this Saturday. Catch up with friends, meet any new students, and eat to your heart's content! "

Wow! Natsu thought "This is the cheesiest invite ever"

Natsu was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Wendy's question. That was until she smacked him upside the head. "NATSU! Are you even listening to me?!" Wendy cried. Natsu frowned, rubbing the back of his head, "I am not. What do ya want?" Wendy huffed and pit her hands on her slender hips, "I asked you if you were going to the party!" Natsu gave a noncommittal shrug and kept walking. Wendy shook her head as she trailed her big brother. She could tell that he was interested in the party, but she's also knew that he would never admit it either. She threw her hands in the air, why did he have to be so hard headed!

* * *

 **OK I think I'm going to stop there. I know it a cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter is already in the makings. Let me know what you guys thought and any i theories you guys might have!**


	3. Fighting Family

**Hiya guys! Sorry I'm late! Here is the story! Sorry for any grammatical errors I was kinda rushed! (Lamw excuse I know XD) On with the story!**

* * *

"DAD WE'RE HOME!" Natsu bellowed as soon as the front door swung open. "Natsu! You don't have to yell. The whole block probably knows we're home now." Send whined from behind Nastu, her dantie hands over her ears. "Sorry" Nastu muttered as he headed up the stairs. "Hey! If Dad asked tell him I'm in my room!" Wendy flapped a hand at the request and turned back to her phone, giggling. _Some things never change._ Natsu thought fondly. He pushed open his bedroom door. _Speaking of things that never change I really need to clean this pigsty_.

* * *

Lucy politely thanked her driver and headed inside. A quick glance at the coatrack told her that her father wasn't home yet. His trademark brown trench coat was missing. Lucy sighed _O_ _f course he's not home. It's not like I wanted to tell him about my day of anything._ Lucy indulged for a moment, allowing a small frown to cross her features, before she wiped it away and plastered a practiced smile on its place. No way would anyone see how much her father's lack of love hurt her, how much she hated him for his emotional neglect, and especially how much her mother's death had broken her. No to everyone around her she was Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, the girl who always smiled. She'd be damned if it didn't stay that way.

* * *

Natsu walked downstairs warily . Igneel was standing behind a beaming Wendy, his tanned hands on the back of her chair. " What are you to plotting now?" Natsu asked giving the pair wide berth. He reached for the bag of potato chips, never taking his eyes off them. It was Igneel who finally broke the silence that has descended. "So I hear that you two were invited to a party." He drawled. Wendy beamed brighter. "Can I go Daddy? Pretty please?" Wendy looked up at him eyes shining. To her disappointment Igneel shook his head. "No. I don't know anyone there and I don't want to send you to a stranger's house alone." Wendy put on the most adorable little pout, "Please Daddy?" She asked again. Natsu watched with amusement as Igneel caved. "Alright you can go." Natsu smirked "Sucker" her muttered as he turned to go back upstairs. Igneel smirked right back at Nastu. "But only if Natsu goes with you." Wendy turned to her older brother, pout already in place. "Nope! I'm not going and you can't make me." He said walking away. Wendy dashed up and caught his sleeve. "Pretty pretty please Nastu?" She begged Nastu shook his head. "Sorry Wendy, even if I wanted to go we can't. The invitation specifically said to come in your best back to school outfit and we haven't gone shopping for clothes in a while." Wendy smiled and whipped our her phone "Don't worry Natsu! I talked to Shelia and she said that I could borrow a dress of hers until we can go shopping!" She brandished her phone I'm front of Natsu, sure enough the was a picture of a purple and white dress. But Nastu wasn't done yet. "What about me?I don't have a suit and I'm sure a hell ain't gonna wear a dress!" Wendy giggled at the thought of her muscled bother in a frilly pink dress. "I got that covered to! Sheila's older brother got a new suit recently but it is too small for him, cause he's so skinny! But Shelia said that he was planning on getting rid of it. So you can have it!' _Shit Im running out of excuses to not go to this thing!_ Natsu thought in a slight panic. " What about transportation? " Natsu cried triumphantly "I'm not waking the 4 and a half miles to the Heartfillia Manor!" Wendy's smile faltered for a moment then lit back up. Her fingers flew across her phone screen as she sent a message to Shelia. An awkward silence descended on the kitchen as Natsu Wendy and Igneel awaited a response. Finally Wendy's phone pinged softly. "Shelia says that she and Lyon will come and pick us up at 7:00 sharp." She announced. _Damn she really wants to go to this party!_ Natsu thought impressed. _To bad I still ain't going!_ "Sorry Wendy still not going" Wendy pouted again "But I really want to go Natsu!" Natsu looked down at his sister. She had pulled that same pout on him so many times that he's become immune to it. "Sorry squirt that may work on Dad but it sure a hell ain't gonna work on me." Natsu ruffled her navy blue hair and tried to go back upstairs for the 4th time that evening. Wendy frowned as she thought for a moment, _OK Natsu you leave me no choice!_ _It's time to pull out the big guns!"_ Wendy took a moment to rearrange her features before she sniffled, loudly

* * *

Lucy flopped, rather ungracefully, down onto her bed as soon as she got to her room. _It should really be called a cavern... A really **pink** cavern_ Lucy thought as she studied her pink ceiling. Suddenly bored Lucy pulled our her phone and started to text Yukino. But realizing that interrupting Yukino's evening for her own selfish reasons would be rude, out her phone back down on the bed. With nothing else to do. Lucy pulled out her favorite novel. It was a normal evening that is until Jude Heartfillia summoned his daughter 20 minutes early to dinner.

* * *

 _Shit don't tell me she's crying!_ Natsu thought panicked. He wheeled around worried that he had somehow hurt her when he has passed by. Wendy stood in the same spot that Natsu had left her. The only difference was that her big brown eyes now swam with unshed tears. Natsu's big brother instincts kicked into high gear. "Are you ok! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" Natsu knelt in front of his little sister, taking her hands in his. "What's wrong Wendy?" She sniffled dramatically "I - it's just that I really wanted to go to this party.". Natsu stiffened and stood all concern leaving his features. " You know my answer " Wendy crumpled, and true sobs began to rack her small frame. She put up no more arguments, just sat on the cold tile on the kitchen and sobbed. Natsu felt a twinge of guilt, OK a lot of guilt, at the thought of making his sister cry. He sighed and raked a hand dejectedly through his hair, "Geez Wendy if your gonna be like that then I guess I have to go now." Wendy's head shot up, "Really Natsu? You mean it?" She scrubbed at her tears a smile forming. Natsu turned around "Yeah I guess." Wendy got up and wrapped her slender arms around her brother's waist, "Thank you Natsu." She murmured into his back. Natsu grunted and attempted to pry himself out of her embrace. "Yeah whatever, you owe me though" Wendy nodded into his back before letting go. She smiled at him " I mean it Natsu. Thank you" Natsu scowled as he grabbed his dark red hoodie. "Whatever. I'm going for a run. Don't wait up on me." Igneel smiled, a little grimly, he knew that losing too many people tended to harden a heart, but Natsu had Wendy to soften his edges. _I only hope that she's enough._

* * *

Lucy sat down in the high backed oak chair, across the mahogany table from her father. _Better get this over with_ she thought with distain She didn't know why her father had wanted to see and she really didn't care either. "You wanted to see me father?" The cheerful tone she had been hoping for held a hint of venom. Lucy struggled to force it away. "Yes. It concerns your little back to school party" Lucy stiffened she didn't like where this was heading, but judging from the tone her father was using there would be little room for argument. So she waited for her father to finish. "You have to cancel it" Lucy sat in shock for a moment "come again?" She whispered. Jude glared up at Lucy, obviously annoyed. "You. Need. To. Cancel. The. Party. Jude said it slowly as if Lucy was a too stupid to understand if he spoke normally. It was the anger that flared in her gut that snapped Lucy out of her daze. Using a very forced smile and tone of voice Lucy asked, " Why would we need to cancel that party Father?" Jude didn't bother to hide his glare from Lucy, " I am sick for having a bunch of hooligans running around my house. You are going to take over the company in a few years and I want you to server all unneeded contacts." Lucy sat and stared at her untouched plate _All unneeded contacts..._ She thought through the haze of anger that was threatening to take over. Jude stood, "You have 8 hours to inform all of your invited accomplices of the cancelation." Jude Heartfillia, the man who got anything he wanted, stopped at the door, when a soft , but passionate whisper reached his ears. "No" Jude turned to his daughter incredulous. "What did you just say young lady?" His voice was cold as ice and held a hints of threat. Lucy stood abruptly, the great oak chair, that she had been previously sitting in, crashed to the floor with a bang. Jude scowled as the bang echoed through the empty house. "Just what are you doing?" There it was again the cold heartless tone with a hint of threat. Lucy lost it. She hated his voice, she hated his tone, his expression, everything about the man in front her, Lucy hated. And it was in theses instances that her hate waxed strong.

* * *

 **Hahaha I'm stopping there! You will have to wait to see what happens next. What will Lucy do? How will Jude react? Where is Natsu? *evil laugh***

 **OK I'm super excited for whwre this story is headed! I have the next chapter lined out so don't worry I will hopefully have it out soon! Sorry this update is a little bit late! I haven't had WiFi for 3 days! It is back up and running so my updates should be quicker now. Yay!**

 **OK last thing! I was playing with the idea of having someone other then me narrate. Like maybe Loke or Wendy. From there first person perspective, but I want to see what you guys think! Let me know in the reviews or IM me! Please don't recommend Lucy or Natsu I plan to have them narrate in this next chapter (hopefully) but they will definitely narrate at some point! Thanks for sticking with me! See ya all next week!**


	4. Thoughts and Memories

**Hey everybody! Sorry I'm a little late on this one. I had writers block all week! But thanks to Tigerhiddeninshadows you have this chapter! Thanks a again Tigerhiddeninshadows! If any of you have any ideas on what you think could happen or would be cool let me know!**

 ***Note*the italicized stuff is a flashback not thought like normal.**

* * *

 _Daddy! I'm home! I have something to show you!. 11 year old Lucy sang as she searched the Heartfillia Manor for her father. She has just arrived home from an all girls camp. The instructors has taught the young girls how to be proper lady's, but on the last day there had been an arts and crafts day. Young Lucy had spent all day making a mug for her father. 'I love you Daddy' was lovingly written on the side. 'I can't wait to see his face! He's gonna be so happy!" Lucy thought excitedly. As she entered Jude Heartfillia's office a angry voice said, "What do you need?" He said it without looking up. Lucy's feet slowed, I-I made you this." She stuttered as she held up the amateur mug. "I don't want it!" Jude snapped barely glancing at his daughter. "I-I'll just leave it here then" she said pushing the mug onto the edge of the mammoth ceder desk, fighting down the sadness that weld up inside her. Jude' s head snapped up, 'I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!" He thundered. His hand shot out and slapped the mug off the edge of the desk. Lucy could only watch as all her hard work shattered into pieces on the ground. Jude went back to his paperwork after he rang for a maid to clean up the mess. Something inside Lucy snapped, "I HATE YOU!" she screamed at her father. Jude likes like she's slapped him, "What did you say darling?" He asked"YOU HEARD ME! I HATE YOU! I WISH MOM HADN'T DIED! Lucy ran from the room crying her heart out. A few moments later the sound of her bedroom room door slamming shut could be heard through out the hose. It held a aching note of finality_.

"I will not cancel the party." Lucy repeated. Jude's face turned an ugly shade of purple. "Yes. You. Will." He said anger laced his voice. "No" Lucy said " I won't. The rest of the school and I have been looking forward to this party for months, the staff has the Manor already prepared, it is to late to cancel. Lucy walked away. At the threshold of the dining room rooms she paused, fighting the urge to slap Jude and run, said "I'm going on a run. Alone." The doors slammed shut, cutting off Jude Heartfillia's protests.

* * *

Natsu lapped his block for the fourth time, before sticking hias heads inside his own home. "I'm gonna run up to the Manor, scout it out a bit!" "Don't be too late!" Igneel called back as Natsu ducked back outside. Natsu stared at a walk, lost in thought. "I can't believe I agreed to go to this stupid party. All it is going to do is cause problems." He thought dejectedly. He played what had happened after he'd left homeroom over in his head...

 _"Hey newbie! What do you think your doing?. Natsu looked up, a group of boys were approaching him. " Opening my locker! What does it look like I'm doing?" He snarled, hoping that his gruff demeanor would scared all these pretty boys off. It didn't work. One of the boys, a tall oddly hunched over blone one, said "That ain't your loker, newb, so you better get going real quick." Natsu blinked and looked at the paper in hias hands 'locker 126 : pass code: 10'20'02' He looked at the loker he had been trying to get into for the past 10 minutes '120' was the number. Before Natsu could apologize a different boy spoke up, "I agree with Racer, you need to leave before this gets ugly." Natsu looked over at the group again. He wasn't easily intimidated but the tall buff, dark skinned young man who was a good foot tallwer then Natsu, did stir some unwanted fear in him. "Ok ok I get the message," Natsu said holding up his hands in surrender "I' m new here. Sorry I was just a few off , won't happen again." Natsu turned away hating how weak he had sounded and how pathetic he looked. "Making up petty excuses won't save you you know." A snide voice said. Natsu tensed "We will be watching you Mr. Dragneel." Natsu glanced at the group, now it was the black haired one that had spoken, he had a weird strip of white hair hanging in his face. "Yeah OK, beauty queen." Natsu muttered. In an instant the blone boy from before, wasn't his name...Racer? Yeah that had to it it. had his forearm over Natsu's throat "What did you say, newb?" He asked darkly. Natsu wasn't impressed. This guy was doing everything wrong. He had too little pressure on Natsu's throat and too much venom in his voice. This Racer dude was sooo not good at threating people, so Nastu thought he'd give it a shot, besides this situation couldn't get any worse. Right? Wrong! Natsu spit in Racer's face and snarled " I called him a beauty queen, hunchback!," Racer snapped, pulling his right knee back he nailed Nastu straight in the gut, then abruptly moved, leaving Natsu lying on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water. As Nastu desperately tried to suck in lost air, beauty queen bent down next to his head and whispered real soft, " Next time you use either of those nicknames it won't be you on the floor." Natsu eyes widened was this piece of shit threating Wendy!? "What's your real name or does everyone call you beauty queen?" Natsu wheezed out. The boy's face twisted, and he kicked Nastu in the side as he stood back up. "The names Midnight and dont you forget it!. "Don't worry"Nastu thought as he watched the group walk away from his spot on the floor, " I won't be forgetting that name any time soon"_

* * *

Lucy burst out of the courtyard at a full run. She had barely managed to make it out of the hall that held her father's office before screaming in frustration. She hated that man and it seemed like every thing he did only strengthened that belief. Canceling the party the night before it was scheduled to happen! What was he thinking! He wasn't! Lucy decided. He never thought about how anything he did would affect her. How all the enemies he made would be hers too, how his too late decisions ruined her social status, how the way he treated the staff back at the Manor made them all hate him and favor her. No that man didn't think at all. Wait scratch that...he didn't think about anyone but himself. As lost in thought as she was she didn't notice that she was about to crash into someone. Someone that happened a certain pick haired male, who was also lost in thought.

* * *

 **Sorry for this short and crappy this chapter was! I promise I will make up for it in the next two! We will finally get to the party and Lucy and Natsu meet! Yay! Please review and send me any of your idea or theories! I plan to update sometime this week but don't put all your chips on that one, cause I might get busy! But I will try! Thanks for sticking with me everybody!**


	5. Names and Faces

"Ahhhh!" Lucy cried as she bounced off of something, wait make that someone. Since she had been running at a full sprint she fell back and landed, rather ungracefully, down on to her butt. "What the hell?!" Are you okay lady?! I didn't hurt you, did I?" A annoyed but sightly concerned voice asked. Lucy looked up at a tall pink haired male. Said boy was busy picking himself up off the sidewalk. When Lucy didn't move or answer his question, he extended a hand down to her. "Here lemme help you." He was only being polite but Lucy still full of unspent anger from the fight with her father, slapped his hand away. In her best snotty Im-better-than-you tone of voice she said, " I can stand up on my own thank you!" She clambered to her feet and dusted her blue mini skirt off (she hadn't had time to change) before looking up at the royally pissed off man in front of her. She blinked at his expression of rage and anger. "Fine!" He practically screamed at her, "Get up by your own damn self! I didn't what to nice to a snobby little brat like you anyway!" Natsu stormed by her not caring that her roughly shoulder checked her in the process. "Hey!" Lucy called but the man didn't even look back. "Well I guess you aren't the one self centered jerk in town after all" Lucy thought bitterly as she walked away from the rude man and continued her run. She didn't know why she did what she did but she did it. She glanced back at the same man from before, and gasped.

* * *

Wendy sat at her windowsill and waited for her brother to come back from his run. She couldn't believe that he'd agreed! She was ecstatic she and Nastu were going to a party! Even since her mother had died money had been tight and Nastu had become distanced and less social. "Not that he was social before but, I digress " Wendy thought them her thoughts turned sober once again. "Im glad he is coming with me. Maybe this school will be good for him." Wendy looked over at her desk. "For both of us."

* * *

Natsu had punched the brick wall that surrounded some poor fellas yard. His knuckles were cracked and bleeding. His face was twisted with pain and rage, as he drew back his hand and slammed it once again into the brick. Lucy stood where she was gawking at this, bloody, broken boy. She didn't know what had made him hurt like this but she wants to make it better, so she walked up to him. She pulls his hand away from the brick. She studies his hand, callused and rough, but she knew somehow that these hands could be gentle and caring too. The boy watches her, no one has ever cared that he comes home with bleeding hands on a somewhat regular basis. No one has ever pulled him to his feet and in to her house. No one has ever, wrapped his hand in a clean white cloth, with gentle, sure fingers. No one has ever asked him his name in such a concerned tone. Never has he given it so willingly. Never has he asked what her name was and actually cared. No he has never felt like this before, it maybe it isn't such a bad thing after all. Natsu allows himself a small smile as he studies his nearly wrapped hand. _Lucy,_ that would be a name he wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Natsu would be a face she wouldn't soon forget. Lucy wouldn't forget his dark eyes or his broken smile. She wouldn't forget his bloodied hand and hollow voice. She wouldn't forget him, no what she would do was to learn about this boy. To see if she could fix him. To mend his smile, add life to his voice, to see a sparkle in his dark eyes. Natsu would be a face she would _never_ forget.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is super short! I just think this is a pretty good place to stop. So yeah. I found out today that I have a viral infection in my vocal cords. But on the plus side I should have more time to write! Yay! Please leave a review! They help me lots! See ya all next week!**


	6. Movies and Whispers

"Omg!" Wendy squealed as she launched herself off the couch. "Shelia just invited me to go shopping with her and Michelle!" Wendy bounced in place, holding her phone to her chest. Natsu on the other hand was not at all impressed. He looked up lazily from his laptop, "I fail to see why you are so excited." He said. Wendy whirrled around. "I was just invited on a shopping trips with the two _most popular_ girls in school. Do you not understand what this means!?" Natsu deadpanned "No" Wendy huffed in frustration, "Good grief Natsu you are so dense sometimes!" She said "Am not!" Natsu yelled, a look of injustice on his face. "Are too!" Wendy retorted

"Not!"

"Too"

"Not!"

"Too!

Natsu jumped up out of his chair and set his laptop down behind him. "Come here you little liar!" He said and pounced on his younger sister. "Wh-aaa!" She yelled as she fell back on to the floor. "Natsu don't you dare! She yelled after she saw the evil little smile on his face. " Haha you can not stop the tickle monster!" He cried and began tickling Wendy and rolling around on the floor with her. It was a game they had often played when they were younger. Now they could only play it for so long before the painful memories started to set in. Wendy in her mad scramble to get away from her bid brother snached a pillow from the couch began to beat Natsu senseless. Natsu threw up his hands in surrender. "Ok-ok I give. You win." He said breathlessly Wendy collapsed on the floor all spralled out, Natsu joined her. They layied there in a comfortable silence until Wendy's phone pinged again. She picked it up, frowned, and put it back down. Natsu shot her a puzzled look. She flapped her hand at him "Just Shelia, letting me know that the trip is the Friday after the party." Natsu nodded and laied back down. After a while Wendy perked up, "Hey Natus-nii want to watch a movie with me?" Natsu shrugged "OK. What do you want to watch?" He asked. "Romance!" Wendy instantly yelled

"Eww no!Action!"

"Awwwww come on we watched action last time." Wendy whined

"Yeah so?" Wendy huffed, "So it is my turn!" Natsu sighed dramatically "Fine but if I fall asleep because they never do anything exciting you can't yell at me like you did last time."

"I won't!" Wendy chipped I'll make the popcorn!" She jumped up and dashed in the direction of the kitchen. Natsu scrambled after her. "Oh no you don't. I'll make the popcorn. You burnt it last time, remember?" Wendy paused in the doorway. "Yeah I guess your right. I get the movie then!" Natsu smiled as hisn little sister dashed past him. "I really don't know how someone manages to bunr MICROWAVE popcorn." He mutted as he put the microwaveable bag in. "I heard that!" Wendy called from the kitchen. She grinned deviously and picked a particularly sappy movie. After scooping up her cat Carla, she settled on to the couch to wait for Natsu.

* * *

Lucy snuck through the servents passageways, avoiding the party planners, caterers, maids, butlers, and most importantly her father. Once he found out that she had brought some random boy off the street into the house, he was livid. Lucy tried to explain that he was hurt and he wasn't some random kid off the street, he was Natsu. All that she achieved was a grounding and dinner in her room. That wasn't why Lucy was mad though, she was mad at the fact that he didn't want her helping other people. That was what her mother would have done so why couldn't Lucy!? So in a small act of rebellion she accepted her dinner, but once the door had swung shut. She shoved her dresser over just enough to wiggle herslef through and into a small unused passageway. Lucy's mother had showed her all the little quirks of this old manor. Including this one. Lucy was now walking around the house in between the walls listening to all the chatter that was going on with out her. She didn't realize that she had crossed over into her father's wing off the manor until she heard the voices. She thifgt joyfully

* * *

Natsu sighed for the upteeth time that night. Wendy elbowes him lightly. "Why don't they just kiss and be done with it?" He lamented, head falling onto the couch back dramatically.. Wendy giggled, "Cause it builds supense, silly." Natsu sighed (again) "I need more popcorn off I'm gonna get through this." Wendy giggled again as Natsu heaved himself off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

 ***Flashback***

"Erza! I burnt the popcorn again!" 6 years old Natsu call out, nearly in tears. 11 year old Erza got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, which now reeked of burnt popcorn. "Yes you did Natsu " she said waving a hanmd in front of her face. "Honestly I think you have a talent for burning things." Natsu sniffles and Erza's face softended, " It's OK though. It is just one of you quirks." Natsu scrubbed a hand across his face "Quicks?" He asked puzzled. "Quirks." Erza corrected, "What makes you...well you." She explained as she threw out the ruined bag of popcorn and out in a fresh one. Nastu smiled as the microwave dinged, he follows his bimovieter into the living room to watch a movie

 ***End of Flashback***

Natsu shook himself " _Now is not the time to be living in the past._ " he thought as his third bag of popcorn cooked. " _Not with Wendy so close."_ Little Wendy had never met her older sister. No Erza had left before Wendy was around. The day that Natsu held Wendy in his arms was the day he swore he would be there for her like Eeza never was off him. _" You won't have to go through what I did. I promise you that. "_ He thought as he plastered a smile on his face and went to sit back down with Wendy.

* * *

Lucy froze. She knew she shouldn't be listening in, hell she shouldn't even be in this wing of the manor but here she was trying to figure out who her father was talking to. Lucy moved father along the passageway, "...Don't want to ruin their relationship." A deep voice said. Lucy paused was that "Stachy?" She whispered aloud. Stachy was what Lucy had loving dubbed Loke's father, . Lucy knew that Mr. King and her father did business together, bit never in secret. Mr. King always brought Loke when he came over so he and Lucy could hang out, or when they were younger play. _"So what is this about?"_ thought. "If they marry then both our families benefit." That was her father again ,but " _Who arew they talking about?"_ Lucy wondered. " I don't doubt that our families would benefit from the union, but what about Loke and Lucy? I don't want to force love, where there is only friendship. " Mr. King said coolly. Behind the wall, Lucy's eyes filled with grateful tears. _"He is sticking up for us!"_ she thought joyfully. " It doesn't matter what they think. We are doing this for the good of the company! The whole reason I had Lucy was to further this place! " Jude yelled, Lucy swallowed hard, and thought, " _He's never loved me, has he?'_ but she could do nothing but continue listening. She heard what she assumed was a chair scraping across the hard wood floor. " You may not care about you daughter's feelings, but you can be damn well sure I care about my son's. I will NEVER force Loke into a relationship he doesn't want!" Mr. King's words were quiet but they held venom more terrifying than if he had yelled. "This is the last I will speak of it to you. Good day Mr. Heartfillia." As soon as the door shut Lucy heard he father swear, "That slut! I bet she bribed that Loke to say no!" Jude stormed out of the office as Lucy slowly sank to the floor. Silent tears were making their way down her face " _He's never loved me at all."_

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Sorry this chapter was a little later. I had to put down my child hood pet. She usually sits on my lap while I update, and it has been really weird and sad without her. BUT! I promise I will try to keep updating every Sunday. My tablet is being weird so is might be Monday morning/night that you guys get them! As always please please please review! Any criticism is appreciated! I know it seems like we will never get to the party but I swear it will happen with in the next two chapters! Till next time!**


	7. Dressroom Chatter

Lucy struggled to keep a smile on her face as, she and the girls got ready for the party. The only thing running through her head was her father's conversation with Mr. King. Which was not making it easy to focus on what she was doing with Meredy's hair. Lucy had planned on curling it but none of her curls were the same. Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry Meredy. I just can't seem to get your curls right. How about a updo instead?" Merdey smiled an easy practiced smile, one that all the girls in the room had and use often. "That's fine Lucy." Her tone implied that it was very much not ok for Lucy to spend an hour and a half on her hair for a simple updo. Lucy sighed as she manipulated Merdey's pink hair. " _There's just no winning with some people."_ There were days that Lucy really just wanted to slap someone, scream, and then run away. Away from moody girls with pink hair, away from controlling fathers, away from her beautiful, but broken life. Today was shaping up to be one of thoses days. Lucy bit back another sigh, Kagura was watching her over Milliana's shoulder.

It was only a matter of time before she said something

"Lucy are you ok. You look a little pale."

" _Annnnnnd there it is"_

"I appreciate your concern Kagura. The truth is I'm a little nervous about the party."

It was MIlliana was the one who saved her from Kagura's pressing.

"Don't be nervous! All of your parties are always absolute successes!"

" _Don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask."_ Lucy mental chanted

"Why would this one be any different?"

" _Damnit. You asked."_

"Well the staff is making some different dishes and I don't know if anyone will like them."

The lie rolled smoothly of Lucy's tongue and seemed to put the girls at ease. Well all but Kagura. She didn't say anything but when Lucy made eye contact, she could see the mistrust in her gaze.

"Well if they do mess up then it is their fault. You can fire them after the party, if you're that worried about it." Sorano interjected, looking up from where she was doing her makeup.

Sorano and Yukino were from a cruel family. The Agria's, Lucy herself had never met the parents but people talked. The rumors say that Sorano was coddled as a child but went to a high class finishing school, The Tower of Heaven. But when she came back she had changed. Now she was as Lucy knew her, harsh, arrogant, vain and degrading on everyone around her. Lucy hated her. But her family was semi powerful, so Lucy was forced into a 'friendship' with Sorano. Yukino on the other hand was kind and sensitive and always, always stuck up for her sister. Lucy swore that Yukino was switched at birth, there was no way the same blood that ran through Sorano's veins ran through Yukino's.

Speaking of Yukino….

"Do I have to wear this?" She asked for the millionth time. It flabbergasted Lucy how self conscious that girl could be. _I mean she's gorgeous!_ " Lucy thought as she smiled. "Yukino you look fabulous. Don't stress." Yukino smiled softly. "Well then girls shall we join the gentlemen out in the ballroom?" Lucy asked, releasing the last locks of Meredy's hair so they fell elegantly against her back. The girls all stood and followed their beautiful hostess out of the dressing room.


End file.
